Lost
by eyesonly1
Summary: Logan/rogue fic, about their friendship and love, 10 (short) chapters
1. Our evenings

Our evening  
  
Rogue sat on the couch and watched a talkshow. Logan lay on his bed and tried to read.  
  
"Come on Rogue! Turn this shit down. I can't concentrate on my book", he said.  
  
She cuddled into the blanket and grinned. "No way Buddy! Sit down and watch with me. It's such a rubbish its almost funny again."  
  
He groaned, stood up and let himself fall beside her. She smiled ands leaned against his shoulder.  
  
"Good boy", she said and he growled.  
  
Suddenly he felt a pillow in his face. "Rogue"!!!  
  
He grabbed her waist and sat down on her. Then he hit her with another pillow.  
  
She giggled and screamed out loud. She was caged under him and had no chance to escape so she used a trick which was always working. She closed her eyes, didn't move a muscle and hold her breath. And of course it only needed seconds till Logan realized that something was wrong. He looked down at her.  
  
"Are you okay"? He softly shook her and when she didn't answer he jumped up and let her free. She took this chance and seconds later he lay on his back. She grinned down on him.  
  
"Come on Logan! Nobody's losing consciousness because being hit with an pillow"!  
  
He laughed and she stood up.  
  
"Well done Sweety. I have to be an excellent self- defence teacher".  
  
She rolled her eyes and sat down beside him again. "I can't remember you taught me a trick like that".  
  
"Of course not! Cause this one is only working once and only with me", he said.  
  
She shook her head smiling. "Wrong! First it already worked four times and second I can shock Scott as well with it", she stated.  
  
He didn't answer but turned his attention back to the tv. And she knew she had won. After a few minutes he heard a faint sound beside him. He saw that Rogue had fallen asleep. A soft smile entered his face and he took the blanket to cover her. Then he quickly kissed her forehead and switched the lights off. "Sleep tight Sweety", he muttered and went to bed himself. He knew he wouldn't have a nightmare as long as he could her a soft breathing near him. She felt the same. She couldn't sleep and when she finally managed to do, she always had terrible nightmares. So they used to spent the evenings together. And these always ended up with her sleeping on his couch. Together they felt save. And even the bad and brave Wolverine could only sleep because of a little girl sleeping in his room, too. 


	2. Everybody hates Jason

Everybody hates Jason  
  
A/N: Jason is just some student. He is not important for the next chapters.  
  
Somebody wanted to know how old I am and where I come from. Well, I'm 14 years old and from Germany:  
  
Rogue was talking with Jubilee and Kitty when Jason appeared.  
  
"Hey darling! How are you"? He asked Rogue.  
  
She groaned and tried to hide. "Get a life Jason"!  
  
He stepped closer and she flinched back felling very uncomfortable. Jubilee grabbed his arm.  
  
"Let her alone Jason", she said.  
  
He shook her off. "Don't you dare to touch me again, you little yellow shit." He turned back to Rogue but suddenly he was lifted in the air and flew across the room. He crashed into a table and screamed. When he looked up again he saw Logan who didn't look really amused.  
  
"Hey asshole! Leave her alone. I don't think she's enjoying your company", he said and grabbed him by the collar. "I warn you boy. If you ever touch her or make her feel uncomfortable, I'll rip you into two pieces. Promise", he growled.  
  
Jason struggled to get himself free and looked at Logan in fear. He was so scared that he ran away as fast as he could when he put him down.  
  
Logan glanced over to Rogue, making sure she was okay. Then he left as soon as he had come.  
  
Jubilee and Kitty stared after him at shock. "Holy shit"!  
  
But Rogue smiled. "Come on. The professor is waiting", she said.  
  
"God, I hate Jason", Jubilee muttered. "I think Logan hates him too", Rogue said and they began to laugh out loud. 


	3. The beginning of a real friendship

The beginning of a real friendship.  
  
Scott was trying to repair his bike when Logan came in.  
  
"Hey One- eye", he said.  
  
Scott sighed. "Good morning Logan. Can I help you?" He waited but when Logan didn't answer he looked up.  
  
He stood in the middle of the room looking completely helpless. Finally he managed to speak. "I.. ehm.. I though.. I mean I wanted to ask you a question", he stuttered.  
  
Scott raised his eyebrow. "okay".  
  
He nodded. "It's because of tomorrow".  
  
"What about tomorrow", he asked already believing the Wolverine went nuts.  
  
"Rogue's birthday", Logan said and Scott smiled. Rogues was like the sister he never had. And he hoped that she would like his present.  
  
"I though you might could give me a tip what to get her"!  
  
Scott shrugged one's shoulders. "I have no idea, sorry. I mean you know her much better than me right"?  
  
Logan sighed and seemed to be completely lost. Scott looked up.  
  
"Hey just buy her something special. It has to have a meaning for her. Or something she can't buy herself but which she really want."  
  
He smiled. "Thank you Scott".  
  
It was the first time he called him that.  
  
"No problem", he answered.  
  
Logan stepped closer. "You need help with that", he asked nodding to the bike.  
  
Scott glanced to him confused. And then he gave him a real smile. "Of course"!  
  
And that was the beginning of a real friendship.  
  
A/N: Sorry it was so short. Next chapter will be about Rogue's birthday and much longer. 


	4. Happy brithday Rogue

Happy birthday Rogue  
  
A/N: I already finished the whole story but i won't post it on the whole. But if I get a lot of reviews, I'll make as fast as I can *g* Hope you like it, and I want to thank everybody who already posted a review.  
  
Rogue woke up because someone softly shook her. She looked up and saw Logan standing above her. He gave her one of his rare smiles.  
  
"Happy birthday Marie", he quietly said.  
  
She sat up and he hugged her tight. "thank you".  
  
She was really surprised that somebody remembered her birthday. She even had forgot it herself. But she had to notice that Logan wasn't the only one.  
  
Together they went in the hall. It was quiet and dark. But when they stepped in, the lights were switched on. Rogue saw a lot of standing around a table with a huge birthday cake.  
  
There were the professor, Jean, Scott, Storm, Jubilee, Kitty, Bobby and a lot of other people. "Happy birthday", everybody screamed.  
  
Rogue felt a warm feeling creeping into her stomach. "God! Thank you so much guys", she said.  
  
Jubilee appeared at her side. "Come on! Open your presents"!  
  
She looked at her friends in disbelief. "Presents? I get presents"?  
  
Jean smiled. "Yes, usually you do that on your birthday".  
  
Rogue started and finally after 30 minutes she was almost done. She tried to remember who gave her which present. "Book (Chuck), Skirt (Storm), Gloves (Jean), leader outfit (Scott, god I love him for that), Top (Jubilee), necklace (Kitty)", she though.  
  
Then she got Logans. "It's just something I wanted to give you. I though you could might use it. The real present is coming later", Logan said.  
  
She nodded and pulled out a little cute pillow. It was saying: Sleep tight honey! Rogue felt the tears form in her eyes. The people around them laughed but couldn't understand the real meaning.  
  
She hugged him. "Thank you so much Logan. It's beautiful".  
  
Scott smiled. "And now put on you leader outfit"!  
  
She looked at him confused but everybody nodded. "Why"?  
  
"Logan's surprise! Don't ask just do it", Kitty said.  
  
When she wore the outfit Logan stepped beside her. "Okay! And now close your eyes. I'll lead you"  
  
She nodded and he took her hand in his.  
  
Jubilee grinned. "She's going nuts when she sees it", she whispered to Jean.  
  
"No, cry. I'm sure she's going to cry"!  
  
"No way, not my girl", Jubilee yelled.  
  
"Do you want to bet"?  
  
She looked at her teacher in disbelief. Then she hold out her hand. "Of course"!  
  
Short A/N: If you read my other fic "the bet", you'll might think Jean is addicted to bets. Mhmm.. maybe you are right. *g*  
  
Logan stopped when they arrived the garage. "Okay! Open your eyes", he quietly said in her ear. It let a shudder ran trough her body. She did it and looked. At first she saw a black new motorbike in front of her. She needed a bit time to realize. Then she turned around and gasped. He just nodded. She was unable to speak but just stepped closer and let her hand slide over the bike.  
  
Then she screamed. "Oh my GOD"!!! She threw her arm around his neck. Then she looked at it in disbelief.  
  
Jubilee stormed to her. "That's so cool, isn't it? I would go completely nuts".  
  
Jean came too, glancing over to the girl. "No! I think I would begin to cry"?  
  
Rogue looked at them confused. Then she hugged Logan again. "Thank you so much! It's the best present I've ever got", she said.  
  
He smiled and quickly kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you like it".  
  
She grinned. "Like it? I love it". She hopped on it. Ignoring all the others she held out her hand. "Need a ride"?  
  
He smiled. "Why not"? He sat behind her and grabbed her waist.  
  
She grinned again. "Hold tight"! Then she drove off. All the others stared after them. Kitty stood beside Jean and Jubilee who were fighting who won the bet. She shook her head. "I guess both of you lost it", she said. 


	5. Join them team

Chapter 5 Join the team  
  
Charles sat in his office. His whole team and Rogue sat in front of him. He sighed. "Okay! I think we need to discuss about this. It's not my decision to make: Scott would you please start"?  
  
He nodded. "I want her to join the team. I practised with her and she has control over Pyros; Magnetos and Icemans Powers. So she can defence herself if necessary".  
  
Rogue gave him a thankful smile.  
  
"Storm, your turn".  
  
"Rogue's ability to fly the jet could be very useful. Also she knows much about radar and technic stuff. But I'm a bit concerned about her age. She finally found the friends she needs and it could be very difficult for her when she has to work for the team. I'm not saying I don't want her to join the team. Just let say I'm not sure about it", she said.  
  
Rogue turned red and felt her heart sink.  
  
Jean smiled. "I think she's not only old but also ripe enough. And about the physical demands.. she'll make it. She's very fit and strong. And she's really good trained in Karate. I want her in this team".  
  
She sighed relived and looked over to Logan: She was sure he was going to say yes. But he avoided her eyes.  
  
"Well", he said. "She's very good that's out of question. But I think she's too young and not ripe enough. I mean she's still a kid. She could get hurt. It's too dangerous to let her go with us", he stated.  
  
She felt the anger and disapointness rise up in her. She hadn't excepted that. She always had believed that he finally realized she grown up. And that he would respect her as an full adult woman. But had been wrong. She tried to hide her sadness.  
  
Charles took a deep breath. "Okay. So Scott and Jean are saying yes, Storm doesn't know and Logan doesn't want it. That's difficult."  
  
Storm shook her head. "It's not. I just remembered how young and stupid I was when I joined the team. I was sixteen and she's already nineteen and much more ripe then I was. She isn't a kid anymore", she said looking over to Logan.  
  
Charles smiled as much as Rogue did. "well:. Welcome Rogue! You're now an full member of the X-men team."  
  
Rogue ignored Logan's look and grinned. "Thank you guys. I promise I won't disappoint your trust in me."  
  
Scott and Jean gave her a warm hearted huge and Storm shook her hand. Charles clapped in his hands. "Okay! Dinner is waiting, kids"!  
  
They moved out of the room. Logan stood beside Rogue. "Hey! Congratulations. See you later"? She simply ignored him and laughed when Scott smacked her playfully. He lay his arms around her like a big brother and together with Jean and Storm they passed Logan. He stood there looking helpless.  
  
The professor looked at him. "Open your eyes Logan. She isn't a kid anymore. I know why you don't want to see it but its unfair to treat her like one. You hurt her with that!"  
  
Logan opened the door. "She hates me now".  
  
"No, she doesn't. She's just terrible hurt. I felt it when you told us your opinion. It ripped her heart into pieces Logan. I think that worse than hates, isn't it"? He asked and left him alone.  
  
He looked down. "I'm sorry", he whispered quietly. 


	6. Trust you

Chapter 6 Trust  
  
Rogue spent the next few days avoiding Logan. She ignored him and wasn't answering when they meet. She even missed their evenings. Instead she hanged around with Scott. Logan felt loonier then ever.  
  
Scott appeared when he sat in the living- room. "You are alone? What's up? Where's Rogue", he asked sarcastic.  
  
Scott sat down beside him. "Come on it's not my fault".  
  
"I know", he simply said.  
  
"She doesn't hate you Logan. She pretends to but she can't hide the sad and disappointed look in her eyes, every time she speaks about you. Some times I even see tears. You hurt her really bad".  
  
Logan turned around. "I know that", he yelled.  
  
His friend sighed. "Do you really think she's still a kid"?  
  
He shook his head. "Of course not.. I just.. I want.. I don't want to hurt her okay? Do.. do you understand"? He stuttered.  
  
Scott nodded. "I do Logan. You know she's like a sister for me. I know much about her. And I know that you're not going to hurt her. I trust you"!  
  
Logan looked at him and smiled. "Thank you Scott".  
  
"No problem buddy", he said holding out his hand.  
  
But Logan did something he never did before. He stepped closer and gave him a quick hug.  
  
"Ya know what? Jean is waiting".  
  
Scott looked at him confused. "For what"?  
  
He grinned. "Just ask her. She won't say no. Promise." Then he smiled and left.  
  
Leaving a shocked Scott behind him.  
  
A/N. short chapter, next will be a bit longer. I hope you like it. 


	7. Nightmares

Chapter 7 Nightmares  
  
Rogue lay in her bed. She was restless and sweated. She tried to keep her eyes open because she knew as soon as she would shut them she would fall asleep. And if she would sleep, she would get one of those terrible nightmares. She could feel it and it scared her to death. Her first impulse was to stand up and go over to Logan. That was what she usually did. But she remembered the fight and stayed. And then she fell asleep.  
  
The next thing she knew that she woke up screaming. She felt the cold and shivered badly. The tears rolled down her cheek like waterfalls but she didn't even notice. Sobbing she took her knees to her chin and wept forth and back. She was so scared. But suddenly she felt warm strong arms around her body. She knew it was Logan and leaned against him.  
  
He hold her tight and tried to comfort her. "Shh.. it's okay. I'm here", he whispered the whole time. He stroke her wet hair out of her face. And whispered soft words into her ear. Then everything went black.  
  
After a few hours he woke up. At first she was confused to see Logan sleeping on a chair beside her. He hold her hand and she remembered and smiled. He was pale and looked worn out. And she knew that he had been awaken the whole night. She carefully reached out to touch his face.  
  
He awoke with a start. He looked around and finally focused on her face. A smile appeared on his lips. "Hey", he said.  
  
"Hey", she replied. Then she sat up and he hugged her. He stroke her hair. "I'm so sorry Rogue! I didn't mean to hurt you. I .. I was so scared. I didn't want to lose you. That's why I said those things. I swear.. god.. I'm so sorry".  
  
She sighed and looked at him. "It's okay Logan. Really". He smiled.  
  
"Feeling better"? Scott asked when he arrived in her room. Rogue nodded. "Much better. Thanks".  
  
He gave her a quick hug and then he looked at Logan. "Do you have a minute"?  
  
He nodded and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Rest a while sweety. See you later".  
  
She smiled. "Okay", she said and leaned back into the pillow. She really liked the fact that Logan and Scoot became friends.  
  
Scott leaded Logan out of the room. He was excited.  
  
"Hey! What's going on with you", his friend asked curiously  
  
He walked around nervously. "I'm going to do it. I'm going to ask her. I want to spent the weekend with her and the I'll ask her."  
  
Logan grinned brightly. "Wow! That's great".  
  
Scott smiled happily. "Well, that's why I need to ask you a favour."  
  
"Spill it One- eye"!  
  
"We only can go away if you'll take care of the kids and the mansion."  
  
Logan's smile faded but he nodded. "Okay", he sighed. "But you own me something if I do that."  
  
Scott shook his hand. "Of course. God, thank you pal", he said and then he ran away quickly.  
  
Logan groaned. "What did I get myself into"? 


	8. Sick

Chapter 8 All about Rogue  
  
Rogue sat in Storm's class and tried to concentrate. But she couldn't. Her head hurt like hell and she felt the urge to jump up and run to the toilet. Jubilee noticed her pale face.  
  
"Hey! Are you okay?" She nodded although she felt like a truck rolled over her. She moaned and rubbed her eyes to make the dizziness go away. Everybody seemed to fade away. Suddenly she felt something cold and hard on her face and tried to move it. But she couldn't move a muscle. And then darkness comforted.  
  
Logan danced around the rooms. He didn't know why but he was in a extremely good mood. Charles noticed, too. "Why are you so happy Logan", he asked.  
  
He shrugged . "Have no idea".  
  
But Charles smiled and rolled to his side.. "But I think I do".  
  
Logan looked at him confused. "You do? Really? Why?"  
  
The professor rolled back to his desk. "I'm sure your realization is the reason. You finally know what you are feeling."  
  
He grinned but a nervous look crept into his eyes. He headed for the door. "That's bullshit. I don't know what you are talking about". He stepped out of the room.  
  
2Logan! Don't be so scared. You have to respect your feelings, to confront them. Otherwise you're going to hurt her again", he heard a voice in his head.  
  
"Chuck! Leave my mind, now!"  
  
"No I won't! Not this time". Was the only respond he got.  
  
Logan turned around and looked at him angrily. "Damn! Stop playing my father or my shrink! I have no fucking idea what you are talking about." Logan sent back feeling very nervous now. Of course he knew.  
  
"Think about it Logan. When did it happen? When did you realize that you love her"?  
  
His heart started to beat madly in his chest.: And he knew that he had to tell him. Charles wasn't dumb.  
  
"Yesterday night when she slept. I looked down at her and realized she's the one I want to be together with my whole life. She is smart, beautiful and so strong. And she know me", he quietly said. He felt like he did soul striptease.  
  
The professor appeared beside him and nodded. "Well, done Logan. Step two: Go and tell her".  
  
Logan shook his head. "I don't know how".  
  
"I think you know", he said and then he left him alone. 


	9. Mission

Sick  
  
Chapter 9 Sickness A/N: Sorry, it took me so long. Two last chapters are coming soon.  
  
Storm gently slapped her cheek. The other students were standing around them and watched in worry.  
  
"Come on Rogue! Wake up", Storm said.  
  
Suddenly Rogue opened her eyes. She moaned and tried to sit up but her teacher pushed her down again.  
  
"Don't! Rest a while before you try to stand up. I'm afraid that Jean isn't at the mansion. How are you feeling"?  
  
She rubbed her eyes. "Like shit", she stated, took a look at the younger students and muttered and apology. "Headache, fever and dizziness."  
  
"Sounds like a flu. You think you're able to stand up"? Storm hold out her hand. Rogue took it and forced herself to keep standing. Even Jubilee seemed to be in worry.  
  
"Don't scare me like that again, copy that"? She said, trying to sound mad.  
  
Rogue smiled slightly. "Won't".  
  
Storm tried to steady and led her to the Medlab. In front of the elevator they met Logan. He almost freaked out when he noticed her pale and weak face.  
  
"Rogue! What happened"?  
  
"Flu", Storm answered instead. He looked at his girl. She was sweating and her eyes were shining with fever. Without a word he picked her up. She sighed and leaned her head against his chest. Then he followed Storm to the Medlab. He felt the fear rise up in his chest. She was so limb in his arms.  
  
Now and again he asked her name, just to be sure she was still awake.  
  
"Rogue", he asked again.  
  
"That's my name. Damn Logan! Stop that", she answered.  
  
He grinned and knew she was okay so far. Storm gave her some medicine and forced her to sleep. Logan wanted to stay with her.  
  
She sighed. "Do as you want Logan. But be quiet, she needs to rest"! He nodded and sat down beside Rogue.  
  
"Come on! I'm okay. Go to bed. I'll be fine, promise", she said and turned her head to face him.  
  
"I only meant to help", he stated and reaped a smile.  
  
"Thanks. But you have your first self -defence class tomorrow. You need to be awake".  
  
He nodded. "You're right Honey. Will you be okay in here"?  
  
She grinned. "Of course. I'm a big girl. And now clear off"!  
  
He laughed quietly and stood up. Then he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She felt this warm feeling in her stomach again. Like butterflies flying around inside.  
  
"Aren't you scared of my skin", she whispered.  
  
He shook his head. "I never was. And I'll never will. It doesn't matter what your gift is. What you've got in here", he said and pointed to her heart. "That's important for me", he whispered back and then he left.  
  
She stared after him at shock. "God, I love this guy", she muttered. She frowned. Did she really said that out loud? And even more important, did she really meant it? She smiled because the answer was clear. She loved Logan.  
  
"I love him", she said again to herself. Happiness flooded through her. It was so easy. But then she remembered. To realize wasn't that hard. But telling Logan was. She swallowed. She couldn't tell him. It was impossible. She was his little girl, right? His sister or daughter, nothing more. Nevertheless she felt she was wrong. 


	10. Mission Impossible

Chapter 10  
  
Rogue had to stay in the Medlab two more days. Then she was aware of her full healthy again. Just in time because Jean and Scott celebrated their endangerment. Everyone was so happy for them. At most Logan and even Rogue had to realize that he'd lost his crush on Jean.  
  
But now Rogue got a new problem. Jubilee saw how close she and Logan had been lately. When everybody was in the hall, eating cake, she grabbed her arm and pulled her out.  
  
"Hey, why didn't you tell me"?  
  
Rogue looked at her confused. "What"?  
  
"That you and Logan are together", she said sounding very excited.  
  
Rogue laughed out loud. "Sorry but you lost me. Me and Logan? How come you would think something like that"?  
  
Jubilee grinned. "Come on. I saw the way he looks at you. He isn't leaving your side and you kissed him"!  
  
"On the cheek Jubes. Just on the cheek. He's my best friend. Nothing more", she answered quickly.  
  
Her friend said nothing but waited. She knew her just to well.  
  
"How does he looks at me", she finally asked quietly.  
  
Jubilee laughed in victory. "I knew it. You love him right"?  
  
Rogue sighed and nodded. "But:. Shh.. he mustn't hear that".  
  
"Why? He loves you too. Any fool can see that Rogue. He's crazy about you". Rogue shook her head.  
  
"No he isn't", she walked around and groaned. "I Don't what to think. Love is dumb and crazy."  
  
Her friend wanted to answer but suddenly Jean appeared.  
  
"Rogue! There you are. I was looking for you"?  
  
"Why?" "Your first mission is waiting".  
  
Rogue sat in her seat. She was nervous. Logan turned around and her heart started to beat madly. He grinned.  
  
"Use your seatbelt, this time darling".  
  
She smacked him. "Shut up. I wasn't the one who crashed through the window and slit over the street", she repeated.  
  
"No", he began. "You were the one who wanted to parachute without parachute".  
  
Storm turned around. "Stop joking. We need to concentrate on the mission. There's a young boy, maybe 12. Magneto and his pals wants him. We need to get him first cause his gift is really mighty."  
  
They nodded. "What is his gift", Scott asked.  
  
"He's throwing electrical balls. They don't kill you but they knock you out for at last 10 minutes", Storm answered.  
  
"Great", Logan muttered. "Don't you think this is a bit too dangerous for the young lady in here", he asked.  
  
Everybody shook his head and Rogue kicked his seat. "One more word and I'll never forgive you again buddy".  
  
He sighed. "Okay, okay. At last I can protect you ", he said. Then he leaned closer to her. "I'll never let anything happen to you"!  
  
At first her respond was an sarcastic. "Thank you so much". But then she smiled. Again she felt this dizzy feeling flooding through her.  
  
God, she was so nervous. Logan noticed it. He turned around and looked straight into her eyes. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. I mean.. you're strong, smart and fast. You'll knock this boy off his feet. I'm sure", he said.  
  
She smiled happily. It felt great to know that he was believing in her. "Thank you".  
  
He nodded. And then Storm landed on an empty field. "Let's go".  
  
Rogue stepped out of the jet and felt the fear rise up again but Logan stood beside and she felt save again. This was her personal chance. Her chance to prove everybody, especially Logan, that she was strong. Also to prove it herself.  
  
They walked to the near wood. Storm and Logan leaded the group. Rogue was behind him and behind her were Scott and Jean. Now they were going to marry they were even more worried about each other.  
  
Suddenly Rogue bumped into Logan. He had stopped. Storm turned around. "What's going on"?  
  
"Run", was his only comment. Everybody understood. He couldn't move because Magneto was coming. Storm, Jean and Scott ran into the wood leaving Logan and Rogue behind. They knew they had no chance against Magneto.  
  
"Rogue! What are you doing? Run!"  
  
But she couldn't. She stared at him and strange images flooded through her mind.  
  
+ Magneto in her room, her parents in the air, their wide opened eyes, her father telling her to Run, her parents lying dead on the ground+  
  
She gasped and turned to Magneto who had arrived. She was moving like a robot, like she had lost the control over her own body. She closed her eyes.  
  
"Ahh, so it's the Claw -men with his little bitch again", Magneto said and grinned.  
  
Logan growled but he couldn't move a muscle. Rogue didn't hear anything of this, she just kept on concentrating. Her enemy had no clue. And suddenly she felt Bobby, Magneto and Logan rush back in her. She felt the power rise up in her. She stretched our her hands, eyes still closed.  
  
Magneto laughed a bit nervous. "What's her problem"?  
  
She smiled and felt two fireballs flying right out of her hands. They hit Magneto and he was thrown back. He screamed and fell down unconscious. Then she froze him till his whole body was covered in ice.  
  
Logan watched her. Shocked he saw her tear streamed face and her eyes so full of pain. She let her arms sink and turned back to him. "He cant move", was all she said.  
  
Logan felt that he could move again and grabbed her arm. "Impressive but now let us leave before he begins to melt".  
  
She shook her head. And with a blank look in her face she stretched out her arm again and reached for a piece of metal. It flew across the field, and stabbed Magneto right in the chest. He was dead.  
  
Logan stared at her as she slumped down. A tear rolled down her cheek. "My revenge", she whispered before she blacked out.  
  
A/N: okay I know it's a bit confusing but I'll explain in the next chapter 


	11. Mission Impossible

Chapter 11 Mission Impossible  
  
A/N: Finally! Last chapter. I hope it wasn't too long. And don't worry I'm addicted to happy-ends. I'm sure if you're as romantic as me you'll like it. Hope my English wasn't too bad. Enjoy!  
  
Logan softly caressed her cheek when the others arrived. Jean kneeled beside them to make sure Rogue was okay. Scott carried the unconscious little boy and Storm turned to Magneto.  
  
"Wow, that's disgusting", she groaned.  
  
Jean nodded. "But I'm afraid that I feel absolutely no pity". She turned around to face Logan. "How did you do that"?  
  
But he shook his head and pointed on Rogue who was curled up in his arms. Everybody stared at the little girl.  
  
"She hated him, she really did", was all that Logan said. "Why"? That was Bobby asking who seemed to be shocked and fascinated at the same time.  
  
"He killed her parents", he answered. And was confused about it as much as the others.  
  
"How do you know"? He shrugged his shoulders, amazed and confused. "I have no idea. I .. I just know".  
  
Storm looked at them and sighed. "Let's discuss about it later. I don't want to deal with Sabretooth and Mystique again".  
  
They nodded and he carefully carried her back to the jet. He looked down at her with a painful expression. "I'm sorry Rogue. Why didn't you tell me"?  
  
Logan walked through Charles office. "How is she"?  
  
"She is okay, but she feel terrible about his death. She cried and calls herself a murderer", Charles said quietly.  
  
"I just don't understand why she's acting so weird. The man deserved it, didn't he"?  
  
Jean sighed. "Logan. She is only nineteen and she killed somebody. Of course she's feeling bad".  
  
He shook his head. "That sick bastard killed her own parents in front of her eyes".  
  
Scott looked at him. "Still I don't understand how you can know? She didn't tell you and Magneto did neither. So how is this possible"?  
  
Logan turned around and glared at him angry. "I don't know okay? I have no clue"!  
  
Charles hold up his hand. "Okay! That's enough. I think we need to talk to Rogue. Storm would you call her in please"?  
  
She opened the door and pulled the girl inside. Rogue was pale and her eyes looked around nervously. She really didn't feel like talking.  
  
"Rogue! Darling, please sit down. good. And now i want to ask you something". She nodded slightly.  
  
"Why are you so sorry about his death although he killed your parents"?  
  
She stared at him puzzled. "What?"  
  
Scott took a seat beside her and smiled at her warmly. "You can be honest to us. Logan already told us what happened".  
  
She looked at them in totally confusion. "Sorry, but what are you talking about? Magneto didn't kill my parents", she said horrified.  
  
Everybody turned to look at Logan who stared at her in disbelief and almost anger. "Rogue! I know that he did. Don't ask me how I do but I do. So ,stop lying we only want to help you", he yelled.  
  
She shook her head angrily. "I have no clue what you're talking about. My parents are alive".  
  
Jean changed a look with Charles. He'd read the confused girl's mind as well. The pictures made her shiver. They noticed her nervous eyes and her panic which was unnoticed to herself written all over her face. But they decided to wait a bit longer to see if she would begin to remember.  
  
"So, when your parents aren't dead, why aren't you with them", Scott asked and knew it was an dangerous and painful question for her.  
  
She swallowed hard. "Because.. because.. they threw me out when they found out that I'm a mutant", she yelled.  
  
Charles decided to stop hurting her. "She's not lying", he said to their amazement and Logan's anger. "She really believes in what she's saying".  
  
Rogue looked up, like everybody else. "What do you mean with that"?  
  
Charles took a deep breath. "Calm down Rogue. I'll will tell you and the others what exactly I've seen in your mind. And I'm sure that you'll remember". He turned around to face the others.  
  
"Logan was right. Magento killed her parents in front of her eyes. But she's not lying. It had been such a mental cruelty that he mind stopped working. It repressed everything that happened that evening and replaced it through other memories. For example that her parents threw her out", he began.  
  
Everybody stared at him and even Rogue sat in her chair motionless and let the repressed pictures flood back again.  
  
"Of course, her parents didn't threw her out. No, more than that they tried to protect her when Magneto came to kidnap her. He killed them to get her but Rogue was able to escape and he lost her track. But this pictures, this terrible pictures of her dead parents aren't all gone. They're burned into her mind. And when she saw Magneto and Logan who was as helpless as her parents had been, it all flooded back for a short moment. The pictures and the hate. Then her mind tried to repress it again, so she that she wasn't in to much pain. But it didn't work good enough. Jean and I could still see everything", he said.  
  
Everybody stared at him in pure shock. Logan pulled Rogue, who sat there emotionless, in his arms and hold her tight to his chest.  
  
"She begins to remember. And this time her mind wont be able to repress it again. She will have to go through all the pain again. But then she'll be free", Charles said softly with a loving look at her.  
  
"That's so dreadful. How could Magneto do something like that to her. She was only seventeen, she was still a kid", whispered Jean and Scott wrapped his arm around his fiancé.  
  
"The time she lost her parents, she stopped being one".  
  
Storm turned to Logan who was scared to death. Rogue wasn't moving. She sat on his lap, curled up on his chest without doing anything. She wasn't crying nor speaking. She stared into nothing and showed no reaction to the soft and comforting words Logan whispered in her ear. He felt like losing her.  
  
"Don't worry Logan. She's not going away. On the contrary, she's coming back", Charles stated.  
  
Storm sighed and raised her eyebrow. "And how was Logan able to know"?  
  
Charles smiled. "They're so close. That's the reason. In some way they can read each others minds sometimes. They are soul mates", he replied and that let Jean and Storm sigh like young schoolgirls.  
  
Logan stood up, carefully not to wake her. He softly looked down at her. "She's sleeping. I'll bring her in my bedroom". Then he picked her up and walked out of the room. "Soul mates", he muttered.  
  
Jean whipped her tears away. "Will we get an happy - end with these two"? Charles shrugged his shoulders. "That's up to them".  
  
Logan sat beside her the whole time. He hold her hand, not leaving her out of his sight. She woke up soon. At first she seemed to be confused but then it all came back. She began to cry, it was the first she could really cry about her parents death. He pulled her in his arms and stroke her hair.  
  
"Shh.. it's okay. It's over now. He's dead, he got what he deserved". She sobbed louder and he kissed her tears away.  
  
"Come on, look at me honey". She looked up to face him.  
  
"Listen to me. I'm here for you! I'm not leaving. Promise", he whispered. And suddenly a slight smile appeared on her lips.  
  
"I love you Logan", she quietly said. It was so easy suddenly.  
  
He kissed her softly and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too. God, I love you so much".  
  
She pressed herself against his chest and sighed. "Thank you. Thank you for everything. For saving me, being there for me, loving me. I don't know what I would do without you".  
  
He grinned. "No need to think about honey. I'm not going anywhere". She smiled and leaned closer. They felt a electric bolt going through both of them. He rested his chin against her forehead, not caring about her skin. And it didn't matter. Soul mates can't be stopped. Not even from poisonous skin. In a broken world they found themselves and each other. 


End file.
